Summer Medley
by devilYuki
Summary: Fruits can bring two hearts together too! RyoSaku


**_Summer Medley ~A RyoSaku Fanfic~_**

* * *

 **P is for Papaya**

He doesn't understand what was so funny in pinching those small papaya seeds that looked like peppercorns encased in sac. He tried pinching one and the result was the liquid sac squirted straight to his eye.

She laughed gaily.

Good thing she's the only one who saw that.

 **T is for Tutti Frutti**

To his internal utter horror, she accepted heartily that sickening blue shake that sweets-freak offered to her. With quick reflexes, he snatched the said offending beverage and gave her a pink one.

She smiled shyly and brightened at the flavor

"Tutti Frutti! My favorite of all!" he smirked as he saw Marui Bunta's face when he gave the snatched shake to Osakada-something.

When Tomoka discovered the bubblegum shake came 'admiringly' from him. She started flirting with Rikkai's redhead relentlessly.

For once, Ryoma was thankful for the existence of his fanclub.

At least they helped him save Ryuuzaki from that monster.

 **W is for Watermelon**

Everyone was surprised when Sakuno's white bathing suit sported a new red print. It turns out she slipped and some slices of the watermelons cushioned her fall.  
He stared at her swimwear as she stood in front of him, and saw nothing's wrong with her outfit.

Until, he saw and followed intensely a glistening drop of sweat trailing down and down and down on her waist and the spot that absorbed the sweat was slowly tainted to pink. He then realized that he chest were all pink and she was wearing a cross between a two piece and a swimsuit,

"Ano, gomen ne Ryoma-kun. But all the good slices has been eaten by Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai. Please bear with this one." and she gave him a ruined slice.

His cat-like eyes stared intently at the slice, and he wonders why it's caved-in quite peculiar. He imagined her little boobs fell in this particular slice.

Muttering a small 'sankyuu', he took a bite and looked away, much to Sakuno's relief.

If one would look at Ryoma's swimming trunks closely, they would see it was twitching as he nibbled on that slice.

 **M is for Mango**

It was his ever heroic task to peel off the ripe mango's skin that Sakuno only stared and drooled at because their ever great senpai's forgot to bring a knife or peeler.

 _'Senpai-tachi no baka.'_

He used his whole mouth, sometimes his tongue to lick away the stray juices so as to lessen the stickiness of his hand.

After he handed the peeled mango, he wondered why she turned redder and redder every time she takes a bite.

 _'Hmm… Must be the heat."_

Deep down, he wanted a bite of it too.

 **S if for Strawberry**

When she bit that plump, red, shiny and especially juicy strawberry. He can't help but to notice how plump, pinkish, soft and especially enticing her lips are.

He suddenly had the urge to nibble her lips.

 **H is for Honeydew**

"Ne! Ne! Tomo-chan! There's an orange honeydew melon too! Sugoi!" he heard Sakuno gush fervently to Osakada.

He bit back a "Che." or "Mada Mada Dane." at her, for everyone knows that those are called Canteloupes.

He stared at the displayed halved melon, the seeds were already removed to create that hollow in the middle.

And his eyebrows microscopically twitched as he remembered the watermelon and her swimsuit.

 **A is for Avocado** **  
**He can't bear to watch her drink that creepy-colored drink. It reminds him very much of Inui-senpai's nightmarish concoctions. In the corner of his eye, he saw the data collector's evil grin and his advancement towards Sakuno.

So Ryoma did what all heroes do.

He took the avocado shake and drank it in one gulp.

Much to Inui's surprise, Ryoma realized that it tasted great and wished to drink it again.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki, make one again."

"Ah! Hai!"

If Inui-senpai's concoctions tasted this great, even he wouldn't mind for seconds or thirds. Maybe fifths.

 **C is for Carambola**

Ryoma's ego swelled up more as everyone praised (more like laughed) and admired (actually, teased) the artwork he did on Kirihaya Akaya.

Sakuno thought Ryoma-kun did a great job adding two star fruit slices on Akaya-kun's chest, placed strategically on his nipples.

Tomoka voiced out her thoughts that Akaya will look cuter if he wore a fish tail. And Ryoma agreed silently as he looked at the giggling twin braided girl.

After all, only one *mer*man can woo the heart of the beautiful maiden hiding inside the shell.

 **R is for Rambutan**

Everyone eyed wearily the red fruit they are holding, given by the forever kind Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

No one dared to say a word of what they are thinking, until 4 years of experience spoke.

"A-ano minna.. Don't you think this fruit resembles Marui-san or Kirihara-san's head?"

They froze. Sakuno looked at Horio curiously.

"Really?" she asked as she popped the fruit open with one hand, its juices squirting and flowing out.

She smiled in glee.

"Tomo-chan! I finally did it with one hand!"

Everyone except for the loudmouth girl paled as the two girls ate the white flesh inside.

Even Ryoma could see that behind Tezuka-buchou's stoic facade, he was thanking the gods that Ryuuzaki isn't Fuji-senpai's sister or whatever and his hair isn't messy or red like the two aforementioned Rikkaidai's members.

 **P is for Pineapple**

As he eats the tart fruit Ryuuzaki graciously brought to their summer training.

He could practically compare the fruit's myth to his father and his annoying senpai-tachi. The bushes beside the tennis court rustles every now and then and he could hear the faintest voices of familiar people.

They have eyes all over their head whenever he's out with Ryuuzaki Sakuno _only._

He stretched and stood up, dribbling a ball and hitting it with his racket.

"Ah, I hit it too hard." he said loud enough so the people in the bushes could hear. Before sitting once more and resumed his peaceful rest with Sakuno.

It was not long before the ball hit a branch and and something fell from the bush.

And the bush were alive with screams of curses and the angry buzz of hornets.

 **B is for Bananas**

She observed (more like, ogled) the young prince lick his lips in satisfaction.

"Ryoma-kun, you like to eat long things huh?" she mused out loud.

The whole Seigaku team froze, before erupting in laughter as the prince tipped his cap lower to hide his mortification.

Damn senpai-tachi for making Ryuuzaki's statement perverted.

 **C is for Coconut**

"So you shake it first before ope-" Oishi's kind instructions on Ryoma were cut short by a loud voice.

"Onigiri-chan! You're here!"

Cue Kintaro glomping the said girl.

"Tooyama-kun!" Sakuno could only blush as the redhead boy hugged her tighter.

Oh, if the red knucklehead could see how Ryoma gripped the dark and round nut tighter too.

"Onigiri-chan! Let's play by the beach! I bet you're getting bored with Koshimae-" his boisterous voiced halted as they heard a strange sound.

*Pok*

The Shitenhouji rookie stared at the ground.

"Eh? A spinning coconut?" Tooyama's eyes widened and shot straight at the culprit, but before he could scream bloody murder, the coconut shot straight to his chin and effectively knocking him out before bouncing skywards.

"Tooyama-kun?" Sakuno tried getting a response from the out cold redhead. And squeaked when the Seigaku rookie came into her view, with his hand outstretched to her.

Before she could question his strange gesture, a coconut fell from his open hand.

"Here." was all he said before dropping a straw and shoving the coconut to her.

"Echizen.." Oishi started as Ryoma walked back to him

Ryoma only looked at his senpai coolly as he rested his tennis racket on his shoulders.

"Mada Mada Dane."

And Oishi could only shake his head.

"Next time, don't use Twist Serve to shake the coconut."

"Tch. Che."

"And don't use Kintaro-kun's herd head to break the coconut open."

"I did the job well, senpai."

 **D is for Durian**

"This is worse than Aozu!"

"Aah! I'm dying!"

"THE SCENT IS FABULOUSLY SICKENIIIIING! BURNIIIIIING!"

Ryoma covered his nose in annoyance as he bent down to help the eternally ditzy Ryuuzaki Sakuno up.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun."

"At least you discovered how to open it the Wobbly Hips way."

"Mou!" and she flushed as they started picking the pieces of the once whole fruit.

Bringing a small piece to her mouth, she smiled softly.

"The taste is not so bad." and she helped herself another piece.

Suddenly, the Seigaku team saw her as a hero.

 **K is for Kiwi**

"Sakuno-chan, you meanie!" Horio wailed as he ran away.

Amidst the boisterous laughing of the team, Ryoma looked at the befuddled Wobbly Hips holding a peeled kiwi.

"That was epic Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka laughed once more

"But- I only asked whether his head is full of green things too!" she said, clueless of why they are laughing so hard.

"Now, that is even more epic!" Katsuo added and they all laughed louder.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma who was smirking off at a distance.

"Mada Mada Dane." he smugly added as he bit the green food straight from the brunette's hand.

Maybe this will teach that unibrow not to try to impress Ryuuzaki ever by sporting a semi-bald hairdo.

 **C is for Cacao**

 _Sakuno will not drool._

 _Sakuno will not drool._

 _Sakuno will not drool._

She patiently waited as each member of Seigaku took a piece of the marshmallow looking fruit inside that big, big cacao pod.

She had been daydreaming whether it will taste heavenly or not. But based on Tomo-chan's expression. It certainly looks delish.

Finally, the pod containing the last piece of cacao sat nicely atop her table.

"Aha! A magnificent cacao must be tasted by Ore-sama nonetheless!" And Atobe snatched the pod before her very eyes and ate the fruit before prancing away.

She looked down at the now empty pod.

 _Sakuno will not cry._

 _Sakuno will not cry._

 _Sakuno will not cry._

"Oi."

Looking up, she saw how Echizen sucked the half-eaten marshmallow-like fruit before pooping it to her open mouth.

It was heavenly good.

"You almost cried when monkey king stole yours." he simply stated as he walked away (to chase after Monkey King and making sure he won't make Sakuno cry next time)

It was then realizations hits her hard.

Ryoma was observing her earlier.

And that she was also technically tasting his mouth.

 _Sakuno will not blush._

 _Sakuno will not blush._

 _Sakuno might faint!_

 **D is for Dates**

When he gave the brunette girl that single plum-like fruit. He had forgotten that this is Ryuuzaki Sakuno that they are talking about.

"Date?"

A nod

"Arigato Ryoma-kun!"

His eyes widened, could it be?

"Demo ne, it's better if you buy a pack. It's more thrifty too!"

Silence ensues.

 _Note to self: It's better to be frank at her that follow baka senpai's advice about using signs and symbols to drop hints._

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! This is my first RyoSaku fanfic that I'll be submitting. Frankly though, this was sitting in my room for like a couple of years now and I'm still now happy with the compilation. So if you have any other fruits that you can recommend, I'll be more than happy to check it out and see if I can do something to connect it with RyoSaku.

If some may notice, some of the fruit stories are an ode to either some old yet awesome fanfics or manga.

Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy Holy Week :)


End file.
